hiddengemfandomcom-20200213-history
Woman prison
Warning: since this game has excessive sexual contents (almost every scene involves sex), like Saori - bishojotachi no yakata (the house of beautiful girls), this game might be controversial: read at your own risk of sexual sanity! Rare adult PC 98 game Kitoujima Joshi Keimusho is a hentai novel for the PC 98. Mechanics This game works as a video-game novel (you should just read and make choices), but you you have 5 starting characters * The pink-haired prisoner (23 years old) * The young blonde prisoner * The nympho prison guard * The (lustful) infiltrator * The director of the lust prison Each character has its own starting point (but the first character's starting point is shown at the intro) and the novel will go as normal. When a part of the story ends, you can continue the selected character's story or choose an another character (but in certain points of the story there are restrictions on character selection). Depending on the chosen character, you will expirience different non-protagonist scenes. Plot Chika was taken to an island, the prison where the game will go, but that's not a normal prison: sex is allowed everytime and the prisoners are females only (the positive point is there are no children under 12) and worse...The sex ideas are allowed without restrictions, such as using a female as a table for a eating or putting something liquid in a naked body before having a intercourse...This prison is where females "to adult phase" are taken...Sounds more as an expirement place rather as a prison. The pink-haired prisoner's story she was taken in the prison, but it was also shown her identity and her age. As she got in prison, she was masurbated by a nympho prison guard and one of her subordinates, being undressed completely, taken to the bathroom where she has to endure the finger penetration and breast-touch. Then she was brought to the director of the prison and told him about the inhuman conditions that will go against human rights (but she's held by a guard prison). She was brought to an another room, tied and one of her nipples was tortured and her body was tortured by candle wax by the nympho guard prison. She was in the sleeping room but she was undressed completely by her inmate and her genital was caressed, while she was forced to hold something in her mouth. Then she was forced to join lesbian gangbang, being slowly undressed, in the next scene she was forced to lick someone else's vagina, in the next scene her vagina was depilated by some sort of spray and her genital was played. She slept with blanket, but naked and uncovered breasts. She was having a shower but she was assaulted by a men that is not a guard prison grade member: that man has a higher grade. Not only she was sexually assaulted, he also stole her first kiss. Still in shower room, the nympho guard prison meets the protagonist again. Still naked, she's assulted by 2 guard prison members. Still naked, she was tied to a snow-shaped table. Her genital was played. Dressed, she met 2 naked prisoners, with sad faces (it's normal that expiriences are negative after being raped). The next morning, she's talking to a blonde prisoner outside the cells but after some time they gone to their beds. She was taking a bath with the blonde prisoner in a public bathroom. Dressed, she was tied un-air on her hands and she was assulted once again. But the security arrived to end the living hell of sex and lust within the prison. The young blonde prisoner's story In the middle of the night she was walking, as normal, in a city, but she was held by 2 members of the island prison and she was sexually assulted by the higher member prison. Then after the assualt she was brought in the island prison. She was brought to the director room, with her breasts held, crying because her consent was stolen. She's assulted by the same superior prison member guard, but he made it alone this time. In the bathroom she was crying (she's a very sensible young girl in her first half teen years) but after a while she was undressed completely and was masturbated. She was forced to see the nympho guard's genitals, topless. After some time she was finally dressed, in the bedroom, holding a sad face (because she was forced to be brought in that prison because she was innocent and plus she was forced to expirience sex), but she's not the only one who makes the sad face: there are even other girls who makes a sad face. She was brought to a single-bed room, tied (there are even a painting of a naked woman with dark-blue hair) and with panties exposed. To begin with, she was completely undressed (but still tied, being a victim of a brown-skin muscular man, expiriencing jam sex, licking her body and being penetrated) then after the sexual intercourse with the brown-skin muscular man she was held by her inmates to expirience gangbang. And night came in the prison, being finally dressed, making a sad face (same scene after she was forced to see the nympho guard's genitals). While the pink-haired prisoner (unchosen protagonist) sleeps with uncovered breasts, the same scene of crying alongside with other inamtes repeats. She was undressed with force by 2 guards, her genitalia got depilated and was forced to expirience her first blowjob of her life. The "crying with other sad inamtes" repeats. But after a secondary event, still dressed, she was slapped by one of her inmates to be dominated and one of her inamtes sucks her genitalia and topless, she was forced to expirience "banana blowjob" and "banana penetration". Then she was brought to the director room to be naked and being used as a food table (and tied) and after the eating someone used chopsticks to stimulate one of her nipple and the other threw alcohol in her genitalia to lick it (it means that she's being harassed by a perveted alcoholist) and for the dessert, she was harassed by mouths (included the director's mouth). She was naked and talks to the blue-haired prisoner and the pink-haired prisoner (unchosen protagonist). the next morning talks to the pink-haired prisoner and after some time they go to bed to sleep. After the sleep, she gone with the pink-haired prisoner to take a bath (but as normal friends) in the female bathroom. Then after some time she was held and assaulted by 2 guards and forced to make her second blowjob in her life, then after this, she was held and sexually abused in the water. She was held tied by steel (dressed). But the security arrived to end the living hell of sex and lust within the prison (No matter which character or order you choose, the ending will be the same). The nympho prison guard's story (villain protagonist) She received a call on a phone and after a call, she masturbates her breasts and uses the dildo in her genitalia. As she knows that the pink-haired woman (unchosen protagonist) who brought to the prison, she welcomes her with undressing and harassment, with one of her subordinates. And she stays in the director room while the pink-haired prisoner was greeted by the director of the prison. Then she saw a very young blonde girl (unchosen protagonist) arriving in the prison, receiving a rapey greeting. She received an another call. Then the pink-haired prisoner hears what she saw the terrible ways of this prison. And the pink-haired prisoner was topless and she plays with on of her nipples and removing the pink-haired prisoner's panties, she tortues her with candle wax. She recieved an another call. She took the young blonde prisoner's hair (unchosen protagonist) and forces her to see her own genitalia. But after some time, she was hit by the higher prisoner guard, made a blowjob and made a sexual intercourse, but she wasn't having an usual playful, enjoyful or tricky face (mabye she had some secret sensibily or she doesn't want to have sex with him). But it wasn't over: he continued by forcing her to drink a glass of water, being harassed and being recorded her own open genitalia. In the middle of her usual masturbation, she was spotten by the her harasser and received an another call and answers it. She makes a prisoner's panties (tied in a chair) exposed with a stick and completely undresses her and with a dildo plays the tied prisoner's genitalia and plays an another dirty joke on the naked prisoner's genitalia. She goes to the showeroom to find the pink-haired prisoner (unchosen protagonist) naked. She got an another call and she was summoned to the director room, with her harasser. And her subordinate, with the prisoner apperance (she's the one who harassed the pink-haired protagonist while sleeping) was summoned to the director room. She got an another call. And her subordinate wildly undresses a blue-haired prisoner. And was hiving fun sexually torturing the naked blue-haired prisoner with some lewd liquid, alongside with her subordinate with prisoner appearance. She got an another call. (Her subordinate with prisoner appearance harassed the blue-haired prisoner by licking an ear, with the director that touches her genitalia through her panties). She was alarmed when her harasser was in the truth an infiltrate, pretending to work for the prison but before he was thrown into the cells as the lustful prison's prisoner as a traitor and enemy, to avoid reporting the activities, she's the one who sexually domains him in the end with her wild subordinate (but she got a facial). But she was defeated (in a non-sexual way) by a video recorded by her harasser (thrown in prison) that she was recorded her open genitalia and was harassed by her subordinate: that sign the end for her and goes to a real prison where the duties are to treat well innocent prisoners and a place where real criminals should be brought, instead of innocents and committing crimes on prisoners. She wasn't glad as she saw one more time her harasser. But will she learn from her sins she committed and her expirience as being a sexual prey? i would normally go in order, but the (lustful) infiltrator's story role is hard to comprehend for those who knows only heroes and villain (but not anti-heroes or anti-villains): that's a mix of evil and justice. The director of the lust prison's story (villain protagonist) He received a call (the cigar in his mouth and alcohol in his room demostrates that he's not just a pervet, he's also a smoker and a alcoholist). He greets the Pink-haired woman (unchosen protagonist) and he also greets the young blonde girl (unchosen protagonist). He was discussed about the prison lustful conditions. He received so many calls. He planned a sexual torture to the young blonde prisoner with naked jam sex with a brown-skin muscular man. After he got calls he gone to harass the tied blue-haired prisoner, he also gave a gift to the blue-haired prisoner, a forced sexual intercourse with the same brown-skin muscular man who raped the young blonde prisoner alongside a with brown-skin female, who gives her vaginal liquid in the prisoner's mouth. He summoned the wild subordinate of the nympho guard prison. He summoned the young blonde prisoner (unchosen protagonist) to use her as a food table, then to let them have fun with her body with chopsticks and alcohol, and for dessert, he licks her body alongside his friends. He was enjoying his own moments, but a call interrupts it, then he was alarmed that the man who works for him is an infiltrate, pretending to work for him. But the traitor managed to escape and he got killed by the traitor's pistol: the corpse is in his own desk. The (lustful) infiltrator's story (anti-hero story) His story is mixed between devilshly lust and his mission on examination of the island prison activities. He uses a phone call both the director of the prison and the authorities. At the start of the young blonde girl (unchosen protagonist) he was the one who assulted her before she was brought to the prison. As the blonde-haired girl was brought to the director room, he holds her breasts. He then assaults the young blonde prisoner. He undresses and masturbates the young blonde prisoner. He sexually assaults the nympho guard prison (unchosen protagonist), then he forces her to drink water, masturbates her genitals and records her open genital. He disturbs the nympho guard's self-masturbation. He was the one who blewjob the young blonde prisoner after she got depilated. After he made a call, he gone where the pink-haired prisoner (unchosen protagonist) was making a shower to rape and steal her first kiss. He was summoned to the director room. He was discovered as a spy, working for the authorities, and also that his lustful plays was a sign to hide his true identity and was thrown in a cell, but he managed to escape to kill the director (unchosen protagonist) and to arrest the nympho guard prison (unchosen protagonist) and her subordinate. His mission was complete: the authorities arrived to secure the prison. Secondary scenes - The blue-haired prisoner, naked, was tied to a table - The short-pink-haired prisoner got harassed and undressed by 2 inmates - The short-pink-haired prisoner and the blue-haired prisoner fainted and was brought to the bedroom - The blue-haired prisoner was raped by a bold muscular man alongside with a brown-skin woman If i will find it, i will add more, until i remember that i added all of the secondary scenes